Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device.
Related Prior Art
Clamping devices are commonly seen in our daily life and bring much convenience to us, and are favored since they can clamp workpiece conveniently. There are various clamping devices currently available in the market, however, most of the clamping devices only have one or two clamping points to clamp the workpieces, so that the workpieces cannot be held tight and are likely to get loose. Increasing the clamping force would cause damage to the workpiece. Some clamping devices are specially designed in size and shape to fit the size and shape of a specific type of workpiece, and therefore are unable to clamp workpieces of different shapes or sizes. For example, pipe-like workpieces must be clamped by arc-shaped clamping device, and angular workpieces can only be clamped by angular clamping device, which not only causes inconvenience but also increases cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.